Back Again
by amishgirl281
Summary: Four years after Harry destroyed the diary of Tom Riddle, Ginny dreams of the boy that had captured her heart. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling. Warning: Story contains rape.**

Well I hope you enjoy and please review :)

* * *

She could see him, plain as day, standing in the middle of the deserted hallway. He was smirking at her, always smirking. The candlelight reflected off of his paler than death skin giving it a vampire-like glow. His thin lips almost faded into his skin, barely noticeable. His eyes were like black holes, destroying all light around them, leaving nothing but a cold chill. His hair was as immaculate as ever. It complimented his eyes and contrasted wonderfully against his skin.

He was breathtaking.

Her feet began moving on their own towards him and she didn't try to stop them. With little more than a look in her direction he had her under his spell. Her eyes stayed locked on his in a steady and unblinking gaze.

Soon she had come to the point where there faces were almost touching. She felt his warm breath on her face and it sent a shiver down her spine. His smirk grew as he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek.

Her knees felt week and her entire body was beginning to shake. Her face was burning and her skin tingled. It almost seemed impossible that he had such a hold over her.

His power shouldn't have surprised her though for even in his 16 year old body he was still one of the most feared and powerful wizards in the world.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

She was one of the few that knew him as such. He had been a confidant and friend in her first year. He had been there when no one else was. He had been there to talk to and he always made pleasant conversation, giving her tips and advice when it came to homework and professors. And then he had possessed her mind, body, and soul. Even though he made her do terrible things that she still regretted to this day she couldn't deny the feelings she had for him.

She had fallen in love with him.

She was _still_ in love with him.

Her world had fallen apart when Harry had destroyed the Diary along with Tom. She couldn't count the times she had wept when she was alone, crying out for the boy she knew she would never see again, for the boy she loved.

But here he was, hand on her cheek, smirking down at her.

Four years later and he was back again.

His face moved closer to hers and her heart beat so rapidly in her chest she felt as thought it would surely burst out. Blood rushed to her face as it rose in temperature and her knees gave out. His free arm quickly rushed around her waist to hold her up as his lips came crashing down on hers.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about his kiss, just as there was nothing sweet or gentle about Tom.

It was rough, demanding, and full of lust and passion. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire and her arms hung limp and useless at her sides. She felt lost in him once more and she relished in the feeling.

He was rough and she could feel his teeth biting down on her everywhere. Pain shot through her mouth and tongue but it was a pain that she craved. All that mattered now was him and his kiss.

She whimpered in loss when he pulled his mouth away from hers. For one brief moment she tore her eyes away from his and looked at his ever smirking lips, now dotted with red blood from her own lips.

His hand moved down from her face and caressed her breast as it made its way down to her hip. She cried out in pain as he suddenly picked her up and smashed her against the stone wall, pinning her to it.

Her legs wouldn't reach the ground and they instinctively wrapped around his waist. His hands moved once again from her waist and up to her breasts. He attacked her mouth in another fiery kiss and roughly squeezed her through her shirt, digging his nails into her soft flesh. As she cried out once more in pain, he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you Little One."

The sound of his voice shot fire through her body and she moaned out his name. He began twisting her nipples, and she felt as though he was trying to tear them off in his assault. She could feel him hard against her and he continued to ravage her mouth as his hands traveled down to where their bodies met.

She tried to protest, she didn't want that to happen. She began beating his shoulders and screaming for him to stop, but he wouldn't.

Material tore and she was slammed to the ground with Tom directly on top of her. She was crying now, pleading with him to let her go, but he wouldn't. The startling weight of his body pinned her on the ground and she heard him unzip his trousers.

Her screaming was drowned out by his kiss, no longer sending chills down her spine. Fear was building in her body and she struggled harder to get away. He smirked against her lips as he thrust into her, tearing her.

Pain like no other coursed through her body and unearthly laugher mingled with her screams of pain and echoed along the walls in a haunting symphony. He forced her to open her eyes and he wiped the tears away with the back of his thumb. He shook his head and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You will never be free of me, Little One."

……..

Ginny bolted up in her bed, a fine layer of sweat covered her shaking body. It had been a dream, just a dream.

She tried to calm her racing heart as she laid back down and stared at the dark ceiling.

It was just a dream, just a dream and nothing more.

She turned over on her side and gasped in pain. She was startled to feel an unfamiliar wetness between her legs and, shaking, she turned on the light and touched a finger to the liquid and brought it up to her face.

Blood.

Frightened tears began forming in her eyes as she heard the echo of Tom's words in her mind and she realized then and there, that she would never be free of him.

He was back again.


End file.
